parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures
Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures '''is '''a series created by the youtube channeler of the same name, D0e59d88-2664-4abf-b8b2-146663ef9a08.png|Ultimateboy13 Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3515.jpg|Robin Hood Maid Marian (Robin Hood).jpg|Maid Marian Little John (Robin Hood).jpg|Little John Friar Tuck Disney.jpg|Friar Tuck Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck Kingrichard.png|King Richard Robinhood183.jpg|Mother Rabbit Easter Bunny.png|Mr. Bunny E.b. made it 1.png|E.B. Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Br'er Rabbit Robinhood179.jpg|Sis Rabbit Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit Tagalong Rabbit.jpg|Tagalong Rabbit Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-1964.jpg|Skippy's Other Siblings Phil hop.jpg|Phil Pink Berets - Find E.B!.jpg|The Pink Berets Toby-robin-hood-9.86.jpg|Toby Turtle Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg|Toby's Father Sexton.PNG.png|Sexton Mother-church-mouse-robin-hood-6.12.jpg|Mother Church Mouse Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde Profile - Finnick.jpg|Finnick Gideon Grey (Zootopia).jpg|Gideon Grey Stu Hopps.png|Stu Hopps Bonnie Hopps.jpg|Bonnie Hopps Zootopia Bonnie Stu and the kids.jpg|Judy's 275 Siblings Profile - Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Lionheart Chief Bogo2.png|Chief Bogo Personality-Clawhauser.png|Officer Clawshauser Profile - Mr. Big.jpg|Mr. Big Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3543.jpg|Fru Fru Rover Dangerfield.jpeg|Rover Dangerfield Daisy in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Daisy Dangerfield Tumblr om37jrLY051uijsn1o8 250.gif|Rover and Daisy's Children Profile - Ducky and Bunny.jpeg|Ducky and Bunny Ultimateboy13 along with his friends from kids movies travel the galaxy to explore new worlds, meet new friends, and defeat the villains. The Crew Members *Ultimateboy13 (Main Character) *Robin Hood (Main Character) *Maid Marian (Main Character) *Little John (Main Character) *Friar Tuck (Main Character) *Lady Kluck (Main Character) *Alan-a-Dale *King Richard *Mother Rabbit *Mr. Bunny (Main Character) *E.B. (Main Character) *Br'er Rabbit *Skippy Rabbit (Main Character) *Sis Rabbit *Tagalong Rabbit *Skippy's other siblings *Phil *The Pink Berets *Toby Turtle *Toby's family *Phil *Sexton *Mother Church Mouse *Nick Wilde (Main Character) *Finnick (Main Character) *Gideon Grey *Judy Hopps (Main Character) *Stu Hopps *Bonnie Hopps *Judy's 275 Sibilings *Mayor Lionheart *Chief Bogo *Officer Clawhauser *Mr. Big *Fru Fru *Rover Dangerfield (Main Character) *Daisy Dangerfield *Rover and Daisy's children *Ducky and Bunny (Main Character) Recurring Characters *Professor Abraham Van Helsing Professor Abraham Van Helsing.jpg|Professor Abraham Van Helsing Patchy the Pirate.jpg|Patchy the Pirate Potty the Parrot.png|Potty the Parrot MV5BMDY3NTU1ZTItMGVmYy00YTk0LThlNmMtYzM3MDA3NWNjZDEzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDU4MDA0NTM@. V1 .jpg|The Cat in the Hat The Grinch (1966).jpg|The Grinch Max in How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966).jpg|Max Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody Thomas,PercyandtheCoal54.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.png|Percy the Small Engine MainTobyModel.png|Toby the Tram Engine Buster-moon-sing-96.9.jpg|Buster Moon Eddie in Sing.jpg|Eddie Chief Powhatan in Pocahontas.png|Chief Powhatan Susie Carmichael (Pocahontas).jpg|Pocahontas WhosWhoJohnSmith-1.jpg|John Smith Percydisney.png|Percy the Dog Meeko (Pocahontas).jpg|Meeko Flit.jpg|Flit 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants Patrick_with_tie.png|Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks (Ring).png|Sandy Cheeks Santa Claus in Frosty the Snowman.jpg|Santa Claus Frosty Snowman.jpg|Frosty the Snowman Crystal-frostys-winter-wonderland-9.1 thumb.jpg|Crystal Rudolph as rex.jpg|Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer jack-frost-frostys-winter-wonderland-61.4.jpg|Jack Frost *Patchy the Pirate *Potty the Parrot *The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Max *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Buster Moon *Eddie *Chief Powhatan *Pocahontas *John Smith *Percy *Meeko *Flit *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Santa Claus *Frosty the Snowman *Crystal *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Jack Frost Villains *Prince John Prince John is hypnotised.png|Prince John Sheriff of Nottingham 2.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham SIRHISS.png|Sir Hiss E.b. trying to kill carlos 3.png|Carlos Kaa.jpg|Kaa Profile - Scar.jpg|Scar Tumblr lvlirdvyw21r1ympjo1 1280.jpg|The Ghost of Count Dracula Dawn Bellwether in Zootopia.jpg|Bellwether *Sheriff of Nottingham *Sir Hiss *Carlos *Kaa *Scar *The Ghost of Count Dracula Music Videos *Oo-De-Lally *The Phony King of England *Try Everything *I Want Candy *It's A Dog's Life *Really Useful Engine Stories Season 1 *Ultimateboy13 meets Robin Hood *Ultimateboy13 visits Zootopia *Ultimateboy13's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Ultimateboy13's Adventures of Hop *Ultimateboy13 meets Rover Dangerfield *Ultimateboy13's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Ultimateboy13's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Ultimateboy13 meets Mrs. Doubtfire *Ultimateboy13 and the Sword in the Stone *Ultimateboy13's Adventures of Fantaisc Mr. Fox Season 2 * Trivia Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares Category:YouTube Category:Adventures Category:Ultimateboy13 and his Friends' Adventures